Rompecabezas
by MsValensi
Summary: Nadie jamás había entendido cómo dos personas como ellos habían terminado juntos. Pero el amor siempre ha sido así, como un rompecabezas, cuya lógica es inentendible hasta que las piezas se unen. Oneshot. AU. TH.


**Título: **Rompecabezas.**  
>Penname: <strong>MrsValensi.**  
><strong>**Rating: **T. Lime. **  
>Pareja:<strong> Edward/Bella.

* * *

><p>«<em>Nadie a quién le pregunté supo cómo él terminó siendo el único al que te entregaste<em>»_. _

Stuck on the Puzzle – Alex Turner.

* * *

><p>Isabella echó una aburrida mirada por la ventana del tren, viendo como las casas se sucedían las unas a las otras, causando la nieve sobre ellas una monotonía desoladora. Encogiéndose un poco en su abrigo y dándole un rápido sorbo al café del vaso entre sus manos, se perdió en el paisaje, ignorando al hombre frente a ella que hablaba por teléfono, o a las dos mujeres que conversaban más alto de lo que debería haber estado permitido a aquellas horas de la mañana.<p>

La vida en Nueva York estaba lejos de ser tan emocionante como había creído en un principio. Su rutina se había vuelto tan absurdamente llana desde que se había mudado a Long Island, que muchas veces sentía que se encontraba de nuevo en el gris pueblo de Forks, donde había pasado sus años adolescentes. Todos los días tomaba el mismo tren, exactamente a la misma hora, para dirigirse a la universidad y luego dejarse caer por el trabajo de medio tiempo, repitiendo un horario que comenzaba a abrumarla.

Llegada a la estación de sobre la Séptima Avenida, la muchacha se bajó del tren y se mezcló entre la multitud. Había tenido, hasta el momento, una destacada carrera en la Universidad de Nueva York, en el departamento de literatura, dispuesta a transmitir la pasión que sentía por las letras. Su sueño de convertirse en profesora había sido sólo una consecuencia de sus deseos de estudiar algo de lo que, sabía, unos pocos conseguían subsistir. No se arrepentía de su elección, en absoluto, pero a veces se preguntaba si realmente sería capaz de seguir con aquel tipo de vida. Su imaginación siempre le había pedido más y su tenacidad jamás le había permitido conformarse con menos. Su soñadora mente siempre había creído en una inverosímil vida llena de aventuras, con un príncipe azul y un final feliz. Pronto, sin embargo, la vida le había asegurado que aquello era mejor dejarlo para las páginas de las novelas que escribía. La ficción debía quedarse a donde pertenecía.

Las clases pasaban en períodos oscilantes, que se dividían entre las materias aburridas y aquellas que a Isabella le interesaban; el trabajo era monótono, y el frío de la ciudad hacía todo mucho más difícil de llevar a cabo.

—Creo que no podremos irnos todavía, ¿cierto? —comentó Jessica Stanley, echando una mirada furtiva por la ventana de la cafetería donde ambas trabajaban—. Es una tormenta fuerte.

Isabella asintió, deshaciéndose del delantal del uniforme. Ella y Jessica habían estado juntas en la preparatoria y ambas habían decidido seguir sus estudios en Nueva York. Aunque sus especialidades eran totalmente diferentes y vivían en distintas zonas de la ciudad, el café quedaba cerca para ambas y Jessica le había sugerido solicitar el puesto. El horario era accesible; la paga, lógica y el lugar se encontraba acondicionado para sobrevivir al cruel clima invernal. No era malo, realmente. Además, Jessica siempre insistía que, desde que ella había llegado, las ventas habían aumentado. Aunque Isabella no creía que así fuera, la joven Stanley no dejaba de asegurarle que algunos de los clientes masculinos se habían vuelto regulares desde su llegada.

—El servicio de trenes debe estar interrumpido —comentó la joven castaña, suspirando. No era la primera vez que no podía viajar a Long Island y debía dormir en algún motel de la ciudad. El clima en Nueva York siempre era impredecible.

—¿Por qué no te quedas en mi apartamento? —sugirió Jessica—. Creo que podremos conseguir un taxi que nos lleve hasta Harlem.

La joven Swan suspiró, viendo como los copos colapsaban incesantemente contra las vidrieras del local. Asintió, incluso cuando sabía que no tenía encima más que un par de cuadernos y algunos billetes. La tormenta había sido bastante inesperada, a decir verdad, porque había sido anunciada para el fin de semana. Estando a jueves, no había pensado en tomar medidas necesarias para el cambio en el clima. Incluso cuando no era la primera vez que sucedía, Isabella parecía no adaptarse aún a aquel pequeño cambio. Cuando vivía en Forks, salía siempre con un paraguas dentro de su camioneta. Combatir la lluvia, sin embargo, siempre había parecido mucho más fácil que lidiar con las nevadas.

Jessica tenía un modesto apartamento que compartía con otras dos muchachas, que estudiaban con ella y que había conocido en su primer año allí. Isabella las conocía y había salido un par de veces con el grupo, y a ninguna de ellas parecía molestarle sus casuales visitas y estadías. Jessica le había contado que no era extraño que sus novios y amigos se pasearan también por allí, así que no era nada tan terrible. La joven Swan, de cualquier forma, no podía evitar sentirse un poco fuera de lugar. Siempre había sido muy correcta, especialmente con aquellos con los que no tenía confianza.

Las dos muchachas llegaron al apartamento, su cabello y ropas inevitablemente empapadas y sus labios morados por la helada ventisca. Fueron recibidas por Jenna Moore, una de las compañeras de Jessica. Tanto ella como las otras dos muchachas estaban dentro del departamento de la escuela Tisch de arte, aunque sus especialidades se habían bifurcado con el paso de los años: Jessica estudiaba drama; Elizabeth Jones, la otra muchacha que vivía allí, se había decidido por el trabajo con guiones, y Jenna era una apasionada estudiante de imagen, video y fotografía.

—Woah, me sorprende que hayáis podido llegar —comentó la muchacha cuando las otras dos llegaron a la sala, mientras se hacía un extraño moño con su largo cabello anaranjado—. Lizzy se quedará en casa de Josh.

Jessica se encargó de preparar algo rápido para que las tres cenaran, mientras escuchaban las noticias sobre la nevada, sentadas en la cocina. Aparentemente la tormenta continuaría durante toda la madrugada y era difícil saber qué sucedería el viernes. En menos de quince minutos, los periodistas y meteorólogos habían hecho diversas suposiciones, y parecía que aquello era sólo el comienzo.

—Ugh, yo tengo trabajo mañana —comentó Jenna, torciendo la boca.

—Oh… espera, sí —murmuró Jessica de repente, y parecía… ¿incómoda?—. Esto... ¿Bella?

Isabella dejó sobre la mesa el vaso de soda que se encontraba bebiendo. Ver a Jessica con aquella expresión de vacilación era algo extraño de presenciar. La joven Stanley siempre había sido confianzuda y muy pagada de sí misma; quizás, incluso, en exceso.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió la castaña, mientras la otra inquilina movía sus ojos de una a la otra, curiosa.

—Jenna ha conseguido un trabajo para grabar un video —dijo ella cuidadosamente.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Sí, ¿y…?

—El video de… una banda —explicó, con lentitud, mirando a Bella con un sentimiento indescifrable—. De… _The Striped Fellas. _

Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Isabella unas cuantas veces, antes que reamente pudiera procesar su significado. Aunque aquel nombre era totalmente familiar para sus oídos —algo que Jenna no parecía entender, ya que enseguida había comentado que no eran tan conocidos y que no tenían la pinta de ser el tipo de música que la castaña podría escuchar—, la situación era desconcertante. Los recuerdos en la mente de la joven Swan se volvieron un torrente difuso, que le provocó quedarse con una expresión ausente por unos segundos. Jessica se sentó frente a ella en el desayunador de la cocina.

—Yo… he decidido acompañar a Jenna —explicó la joven Stanley—. ¿Tú… quieres venir?

—No —respondió Isabella automáticamente.

—¿Alguien puede explicarme qué sucede? —pidió la muchacha de cabello anaranjado.

La castaña se puso de pie, suspirando.

—Voy al baño.

Isabella se levantó y se quedó en el cuarto de baño por un buen rato, deseando que Jessica aclarara las dudas de Jenna antes que ella regresara a la cocina. Realmente no quería responder preguntas sobre la relación que podía establecerse entre ella y aquella banda, cuya aparición en Nueva York aún le resultaba increíble. La última vez que había oído de ellos había sido antes de dejar Forks y no sabía qué futuro les depararía.

Suspiró. Ya no tenía nada que ver con ella, así que estaba bien.

Nadie hizo más preguntas en relación al concierto durante toda la noche. Al otro día, sin embargo, Jessica se aproximó a ella con _aquella _mirada que evidenciaba que algo sucedía. Se encontraban en el café, quitándose ya sus uniformes, cuando la joven Stanley le tendió un pequeño boleto. Con una difusa tipografía, _The Striped Fellas _resaltaba en letras negras y brillantes.

—Jenna tenía una extra —comentó—. Pensé que podrías haber cambiado de parecer.

La joven Swan negó con la cabeza, aún con la entrada en su mano y con intenciones de devolvérsela. Jessica simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes aún tiempo para pensártelo —dijo, con un tono inusualmente suave—. La verdad es que… creo que te haría bien ir, ¿sabes? Siento que aún… no has podido… superarlo, Bella.

Isabella no respondió, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo para hacerlo, ya que Jessica estaba cogiendo sus cosas, para luego dirigirse hacia la salida, presurosa. La nevada de la noche anterior había menguado sobre la tarde, transformándose en una fría llovizna, por lo que, si bien aún la nieve seguía sobre las calles, los transportes públicos habían vuelto a su normal funcionamiento.

La joven Swan echó una distraída mirada al boleto en sus manos. El concierto comenzaba en una hora y media, en un pequeño pub en la parte baja de Manhattan. Suspirando, se dirigió a tomar también sus cosas y tiró la invitación dentro de su bolso. Sólo quería llegar a su casa, tomar una nueva muda de ropa y relajarse con un baño. Había un motivo por el que Jessica creía que _no lo había _superado, y ella lo sabía perfectamente, incluso cuando no quería pensar en ello.

Sin embargo, en la estación de trenes, todos sus pensamientos dieron un giro inevitable. Cuando el andén le evocó recuerdos que no quería, cuando sintió el familiar recuerdo de la despedida, sintió la necesidad de volver a recaer en la mirada masoquista al pasado. Sin poder evitarlo, se vio a si misma corriendo ansiosamente por las calles de Nueva York, buscando un taxi que la llevara a aquel bar cuya dirección figuraba en el boleto en su bolso. Así, con el corazón en un puño, se sumergió en un viaje de largos minutos, cada uno de ellos lleno con recuerdos que jamás deberían haber vuelto a su mente. Pero no podía evitar, ocasionalmente, perderse un poco en ellos. No podía evitar, cuando la nostalgia la invadía, fantasear con todos esos «_que__ hubiese pasado sí…__». _

La calle se encontraba oscura cuando el taxi se detuvo. Sólo podían distinguirse algunos letreros luminosos de pequeños locales y el ruido dentro del bar que andaba buscando. Isabella pagó y se bajó del vehículo, su cabello aún húmero. Cogiendo el boleto, entró al lugar, la música enseguida envolviéndola y absorbiéndola hacia el interior. Reconocía esa canción, con distorsiones y líneas incansables de versos presurosos. Recordaba los violentos golpes de batería que había escuchado alguna vez, mientras el bajo seguía una línea desprolija. Recordaba todo, porque cada memoria de su adolescencia estaba teñida de aquellas canciones. Aunque quisiera negarlo, su mente jamás había podido despegarse completamente de esas composiciones que siempre había escuchado a escondidas, quedándose después de clases sólo para verlo.

A él, a ese joven que se erguía en el escenario, guitarra en mano, luciendo tan dolorosamente atractivo como siempre. A ese, que con su aire despreocupado seguía cantando los versos de una canción cuyas palabras aún se reproducían en su cabeza. A él, con aquella intensa mirada esmeralda y el cabello tan despeinado como a sus diecisiete años.

Edward Cullen estaba allí, haciendo con su corazón de veintidós años lo mismo que había hecho la primera vez que lo había escuchado cantar: reduciéndola a nada, volviéndola vulnerable e inevitablemente perdida en esa tonada ronca que carecía de letras de amor.

Sólo llegó a escuchar las últimas dos canciones del pequeño concierto. Después, el lugar estalló en aplausos y vítores revoltosos, mientras los integrantes de la banda saludaban distraídamente al público. E Isabella creyó que realmente podría arrepentirse de su decisión y salir de allí antes que los recuerdos siguieran carcomiendo su entereza; pero cuando aquellos ojos verdes recayeron sobre su figura, supo que estaba perdida .Cuando la expresión despreocupada en el rostro de Edward se transformó en aquella máscara de sorpresa y profundidad, la joven Swan supo que cualquier otro final diferente al encuentro entre ambos era absurdo.

La multitud alrededor del escenario comenzó a disolverse, mientras los miembros de la banda se disipaban también. Con sus ojos aún fijos en el espigado muchacho, Isabella lo vio saltar ágilmente del escenario, caminando sin vacilaciones hacia ella. Había olvidado aquella sensación del corazón a punto de escaparse de su pecho cada vez que él estaba cerca. Había olvidado el poder que esos ojos tenían sobre ella.

—Isabella —susurró.

—Edward —respondió ella de igual forma.

Los dos se quedaron observándose en silencio, con aquella intensidad que podía reducir el entorno a un conjunto vacío. La joven Swan fue la que necesitó desviar la mirada, sintiendo que sus piernas comenzaban a sentir deseos de ceder.

—¿Crees que podamos… tomar algo? —sugirió la muchacha, echando una frágil cabeceada en dirección a la barra.

Edward asintió lentamente, sus ojos aún quemando sobre ella.

—Sí, pero preferiría que buscáramos otro sitio.

Los dos muchachos abandonaron el local, Edward siendo interceptado e ignorando cualquier felicitación o comentario sobre el espectáculo. La fría noche los recibió a ambos con húmedos brazos, arrastrándolos hacia las luces de la avenida. Caminando sin un rumbo fijo, pasando los escaparates y los grupos de jóvenes que aún merodeaban por las calles. No había contacto entre sus cuerpos, pero Isabella no podía dejar de sentirse nerviosa con su mera presencia.

No hablaron por un buen tiempo, simplemente concentrándose en sus pasos sobre el pavimento. La muchacha dio una mirada de refilón a aquel perfil anguloso, recordando cada cosa que siempre le había gustado de Edward. A pesar de la barba inminente y la nueva madurez de su rostro, la joven Swan no podía dejar de recordar la apariencia de aquel muchacho con aires de rebelde.

—Te ves bien —comentó ella, cuando los ojos de él la pillaron observándolo.

Una risa seca salió de sus labios, convirtiendo las palabras de la joven en una broma.

—Siempre me pregunté cómo alguien como tú pudo terminar con un tío como yo —comentó, sin dejar aquella sonrisa, que era todo menos feliz—. Luces increíble, Isabella.

Ella sonrió un poco. Una sonrisa nostálgica ante aquel humor frío y aquella facilidad para decir palabras importantes para ella con una total soltura de cuerpo.

—Estoy hecha un desastre.

—Siempre fue tu estilo —replicó él rápidamente, mientras aguardaban en una esquina para cruzar—. Nunca te arreglaste mucho, pero igualmente traías loco a medio instituto.

Aquella simple y dolorosamente honesta frase trajo a su mente todas las memorias de esa época pasada de su vida. No había relación auténtica entre ambos antes que ella fijara sus ojos en él, más que compartir las clases de Literatura. Edward era un chico retraído, con mal temperamento y una increíble habilidad para intimidar a las personas. Por el contrario, en sus años de instituto, Isabella tenía buenas notas, se llevaba bien con la gente y siempre se encontraba rodeada de sus amigos. Eran diferentes. Nadie había tenido que decirle aquello para que se diera cuenta.

Y, sin embargo, todos se habían encargado de hacerlo. La primera vez que ella lo había visto, se encontraba en la sala de música, tocando con su banda. Una teclado, una batería, un bajo, y aquella guitarra en sus manos. Su voz era ronca, quizás un poco menos de lo que había sido en esas últimas piezas que la joven había escuchado, pero igualmente atrapante. Había algo en él que había quedado grabado en su mente cuando, sin querer, ella se había inmiscuido en el aula para encontrarse con una de sus compañeras.

Nadie había apostado jamás por su relación. Todos le decían siempre que Edward no era para ella. Los amigos de él parecían divertidos ante el hecho de que alguien como Isabella hubiese puesto sus ojos en un tío como él. Edward no había sido el único en preguntarse aquello. Cuando se habían besado por primera vez, después que ella se colara en uno de sus primeros conciertos en público, nadie había puesto fichas en ellos. Nadie hubiese pensado que, incluso después de cinco años, los sentimientos serían tan intensos como aquel entonces.

Entraron a un lugar en silencio, ordenando sólo una soda y una cerveza. Incluso cuando la música y las conversaciones ajenas parecían una buena distracción, sus ojos no dejaban de encontrarse furtivamente, alejándolos del resto. Edward la miraba fijamente, e Isabella se sentía esquiva a aquellos ojos verdes. Era casi un hábito evitar lo que, en algún momento, había sido una de las cosas más bellas que había visto en su vida.

—¿Se quedarán mucho tiempo en Nueva York? —preguntó ella casualmente, mientras sus bebidas llegaban a la mesa.

—No, volvemos mañana —explicó él—. Hemos comenzado a grabar en un estudio de Los Angeles.

Isabella sonrió, aunque fue una expresión ligeramente rota.

—Os felicito.

—Gracias.

Allí estaba otra vez la misma situación que habían vivido tiempo atrás. Si habían terminado juntos, había sido por su mutua cabezonería y determinación. Todos lo habían visto como un capricho pasajero y nunca habían tenido alguna opinión positiva del entorno que los rodeaban —por lo menos, no en un principio—; mas los dos habían sido lo suficientemente tenaces como para que el juego de miradas casuales se transformara en algo certero. Isabella recordaba su propia lucha con uñas y dientes para llegar a Edward.

Sin embargo, aquella misma determinación había sido la que había acabado con ellos. Edward vivía de la música. Después que su banda se consolidara y consiguiera pequeños shows en Seattle, cuna del Grunge, él no había dejado de soñar con ello. Edward siempre había estado seguro que aquel era su camino, tanto como Isabella era perfectamente consciente que su vida estaba en Nueva York. Desde muy chica había amado la literatura, y había soñado toda su adolescencia con hacerse un lugar como autora de renombre en la ciudad de las luces cegadoras. No era la fama, el dinero o el reconocimiento, sino simplemente la sensación de saber que aquel era su lugar en el mundo. Era adolescente y soñadora. Tenía toda su carrera por delante. Las cosas no habían salido como creía que serían, pero jamás se había arrepentido de estar allí, intentando cumplir su sueño. Incluso cuando estaba lejos de llegar a lo que había creído que sería, acariciar con la punta de los dedos y saborear aquella fantasía, aunque fuese ocasionalmente, no parecía tan malo.

El precio a pagar, de cualquier forma, había sido alto. Ninguno de los dos había dado el brazo a torcer cuando se había tratado de sus sueños. El lugar de Edward era Los Angeles; el de Isabella, Nueva York. Y ambos sabían que aquello no podría modificarse. Ellos nunca habían cambiado por los demás y, ni siquiera estando juntos, habían conseguido transformar lo que eran.

Los dos siempre habían sabido que lo suyo estaba destinado a no funcionar. Sin embargo, teniéndolo allí, sentado frente a ella, las convicciones volvían a darse vuelta para Isabella. Su relación con Edward siempre había sido así: absurda a la meditación, imposible a la razón, pero perfecta en esencia. Mirarlo a los ojos dejaba todo en claro para ella, incluso después tanto tiempo. Ya no podía huir de aquellos ojos del color de las esmeraldas, cuando lo único que quería era perderse en ellos… una vez más.

—¿Prefieres… que regresemos a mi apartamento? —musitó ella, sin romper el contacto visual.

La joven Swan nunca se había interesado realmente por las relaciones, por lo que jamás había estado muy familiarizada con los formalismos típicos —porque ese adjetivo nunca había podido definir su relación con Edward—. Después de aquella ruptura por futuros separados, Isabella no había vuelto siquiera a intentar una nueva relación, motivo por el cual Jessica creía que aún... no lo había superado. Había rechazado a demasiados muchachos en los últimos años, usando pobres excusas como sus estudios, su trabajo y sus metas personales. Sumida en aquella rutina circular, sólo podía disfrutar de su tiempo libre en soledad, trabajando en sus escritos y novelas. Había estado bien así. No podía decir que había sido perfecto, pero nadie la molestaba. Prefería estar sola, que con alguien que no fuese… él.

Edward se dedicó a pagar la cuenta en silencio, poniéndose de pie con una implícita afirmativa a su propuesta.

Ambos se dirigieron a la _Penn Station_ y cogieron el tren de la una y media. Con un viaje silencioso, se mantuvieron impasibles, mirándose a los ojos y compartiendo algo mucho más intenso que lo que podía significar una conversación por compromiso. Isabella no estaba segura si le interesaba saber sobre la vida de Edward, e intuía que él se sentía de la misma forma. Cuando lo miraba así, creía sentir fervientes ganas de haberse quedado en el tiempo. De alguna forma, parecía tener un absurdo deseo de suprimir aquellos últimos cinco años y pretender que ellos seguían siendo los mismos. Que aquella monotonía que se veía por la ventana ya no existía. Que el amor, a pesar de todo, estaba intacto.

El modesto apartamento de la joven Swan se encontraba cerca de la estación, en un edificio de pocos pisos y rodeado de construcciones similares. La muchacha abrió la pequeña puerta del segundo piso, departamento b, dejando a Edward pasar detrás de ella. Los dos siguieron con aquel silencio acertado, mientras se despojaban de sus abrigos mojados, junto a sus sweaters y bufandas.

—¿Quieres café? —preguntó ella.

Edward negó. En su cuello, sobre la camiseta negra, aún relucía aquella pequeña cruz de plata que Isabella recordaba tan bien. Había sido un regalo de su madre, que había muerto cuando él era aún un crío, aunque muy pocos sabían el significado sentimental que aquello guardaba para él. El muchacho simplemente solía decirle a la gente que _lucía bien. _

Todo parecía tan inalterable a pesar del tiempo y, a la vez, tan diferente…

Sin decir nada, Edward se acercó a ella, hundiendo esas grandes manos en su cabello, deslizándolas por ellos. Los callosos dedos acariciaron la base de su cuello, mientras la nariz del castaño chocaba contra la suya y la cercanía se volvía insoportable para Isabella. Cada entumecida terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo había vuelto a cobrar vida bajo su toque. Su corazón parecía haber despertado de un letargo absurdo y trillado. Era él. Siempre sería él.

—Recuerdo cada detalle de ti —susurró el joven contra sus labios—; cada porción de tu piel, su aroma, su sabor —un cálido suspiro rozó su rostro—. Sigues grabada a fuego dentro de mi cabeza, Isabella. Jamás entendí cómo terminamos juntos, pero nunca pude olvidarlo.

Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo más, los labios de ambos colisionaron por voluntad propia. Las manos de la muchacha se aferraron con ferocidad al rostro anguloso, habiendo deseado aquello desde el primer vistazo al escenario del bar. Sus bocas moviéndose al mismo ritmo, sus lenguas enlazándose en una batalla imparcial, sus cuerpos intentando cubrir cada milímetro de distancia entre ambos… Había extrañado eso. Había extrañado el aroma y el sabor de Edward, ese que él también alegaba recordar. Había deseado eso por demasiado tiempo.

Con dedos torpes, Isabella coló sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del castaño, mientras aquellos dedos, largos y eternamente cálidos, deshacían los botones de su blusa. Los labios de Edward besaron su cuello con ansiedad, volviendo su respiración aún más pesada e irregular. No pudo evitar empujar más su camiseta, hasta que la misma pasó por la cabeza del muchacho y terminó en el suelo, pronto acompañada por su blusa. Y los tibios labios del muchacho volvieron a trazar ese familiar camino por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a sus pechos, haciendo que cada rincón de él ardiera.

Con un andar errático, los dos se movieron hasta la habitación en la penumbra, sin preocuparse con los tropezones y los sonidos extraños que podían significar algo roto. Simplemente se dejaron caer sobre la cama, sin permitir que los besos y los toques se interrumpieran. Mientras las caricias comenzaban a aumentar —y la ropa, a escasear—, los dos se miraron a los ojos una vez más, de aquella forma limpia, libre de rencores y prejuicios. No había nada entre medio, piel a piel, que los detuviera de saber que aquello era real. No importaba la distancia, no importaba el tiempo o el lugar; simplemente había cosas en su vida que no habían cambiado.

Ese _«nosotros»_era una de ellas.

Edward acarició su cuerpo con aquella seguridad que siempre había sido parte de su personalidad, mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de la joven, que parecía estar adherida a su pecho. Con un beso sobre su clavícula, el muchacho se inclinó y se deslizó dentro de ella, mientras un gemido mutuo se perdía en la oscuridad de la habitación, únicamente iluminada por las luces del exterior. El rítmico vaivén comenzó en aumento, al igual que las palabras susurradas con voz ronca, mientras ambos recordaban las noches entre besos y caricias furtivas, cuando aún creían que el amor perfecto era para siempre.

Aferrándose a aquella amplia espalda que sus dedos recordaban, Isabella dejó que el calor y el placer se llevaran lo poco que quedaba de su buen juicio, que había disminuido desde el primer rápido vistazo a aquellos ojos verdes. Dejó que sus labios susurraran ese nombre, tanto tiempo absurdamente prohibido, mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía banal y difícil de percibir. Sólo eran ella y Edward, una vez más.

Y ese cuerpo volvió a colapsar sobre el suyo, besando sus labios con calma, como si el mundo se hubiese detenido una vez más sólo para los dos. Ese rostro volvió a esconderse en ese hueco favorito entre su cuello y su hombro, mientras la respiración agitada le hacía triviales cosquillas sobre la piel.

—Jamás seré el idiota que te cantará sobre el amor, la luna y las estrellas —susurró él, e Isabella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

—Y yo jamás seré la niña enamorada que te seguirá a todas partes —replicó ella, su voz desgastada por el cansancio.

—Entonces supongo que estaremos bien.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, antes que Isabella, hundiendo las manos en el cabello ligeramente broncíneo, replicara:

—Supongo, sí.

Nadie había comprendido jamás su relación, ni siquiera ellos mismos. Pero su amor, como el de todos los demás, siempre había sido así: como un complejo rompecabezas, cuya lógica siempre había sido inentendible para todo el mundo hasta que las partes volvían a unirse.

Y ellos decidieron que esa noche la pasarían atascados en el dilema del armado, intentando ensamblar con naturalidad las piezas que alguna vez habían hecho un dibujo hermoso.

Incluso si sólo era para desarmarlo al día siguiente y volver a guardarlo en la caja de los recuerdos.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola por ahí. Este es un pequeño oneshot que he escrito en respuesta al concurso de songshots de Lullaby. La realidad es que hacía demasiado tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir sobre <strong>_**Stuck on the Puzzle **_**de Alex Turner (si buscan la canción entenderán por qué lo digo, es verdaderamente hermosa). De alguna forma, se me vino a la cabeza escribir algo un poco más… realista. Y las experiencias personales, generalmente, son lo que a uno lo llevan a acercarse a eso más que cualquier otra cosa. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y, de paso, para que sepan que la promesa de seguir por aquí no es una mentira. Estoy trabajando en originales, en el final del de TBG, pero, de vez en cuando, siempre es lindo escribir alguna cosa de este estilo y pasarse por acá. **

**Gracias a todas las que leen. Sus mensajes me han alegrado muchísimo en estos días, después del asunto del plagio. En serio, aprecio mucho, mucho el apoyo y los buenos deseos. **

**¡Nos seguimos leyendo! **

**Saludos. **

**MrsV.**


End file.
